Virgo
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across a not-so-typical temptress with a face like porcelain. Though her beauty does not bewitch him, her mysterious perfection and haunting song tell a tale of innocent longing. Slayer of men? Or spellbound princess?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: _Susohiki_ - an elegant kimono mostly worn by geisha or by stage performers of traditional Japanese dance. It is longer than most as it is meant to trail along the floor, and is entirely representative of what I envisioned for the temptress.**

**"Hina" means "doll" (also "young chick", both of which are applicable here).  
**

_**VIRGO**_

Beneath the roar of plummeting water crashing on the rocks, Sesshomaru heard a small voice. Her scent had been obvious long ago as Sesshomaru trod through the glossy lushes filling the forest. The spring breeze made them whistle as if with exhilaration, but the soft voice penetrated even this blatant distraction. Sesshomaru would have continued the other way, but the rushing water was calling out to him; he had had nothing to drink for days. So he crept closer still to the hidden waterfall, to the hidden girl, and deeper into her sorrowful melody.

Sesshomaru could tell instantly that this girl was not meant to sing, but her voice carried a gentle, enticing tune just the same. The dog demon found no joy in music...or anything else, for that matter, but he was still slightly intrigued. The forest he found himself in now was dark and desolate, thick with flowers and shrubbery, and served as a hideaway for preying animals. The girl would die here alone. How had she come upon this place?

Her soft voice grew louder as Sesshomaru came closer still, and when he at last reached the shrubbery that closed off the water from view, he stopped. Sesshomaru had heard of a temptress near here. She was rumored to lure men with her beautiful voice, offering them her virginity if they came to her. Every man that fell for her trap never returned to their home again. He wanted to see her before stepped any further. Parting the bushes gently, Sesshomaru's radiant, golden eyes scanned the scene revealed to him.

Sesshomaru discovered that he was at the top of the waterfall and that the roar he heard came from down below. The river was wide, powerful, and filled with fish, and the air was filled with moisture from the rush of the falls; a tranquil, tempting mist. The edge was close by, only feet away, and situated just before the terrifying tumble was a large boulder. Sprawled out on that boulder was the girl. She was truly precious; even Sesshomaru could not deny this.

The girl was lying on her back with her arms hanging over her head, one slightly bent to run through her hair. Her body perfectly curved to fit the round surface, revealing her long, elegant figure. Her left leg was bent at the knee, hanging somewhat sideways along the boulder while her right leg also bent at the knee with her foot planted firmly on the stone's surface. Her bright eyes were an otherworldly blue, shimmering with flecks of diamond color. She wore a crisp, white, thigh-length undergarment with a long, elegant susohiki over it. The kimono was black with golden blossoms, clearly of the finest silk. Her hair was jet black and extremely long, dangling in the rushing water below her. It was a perfect contrast to her skin, pale like parchment. Calm, unaffected tears trickled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru could surmise she had been crying for a lifetime, but her face was too perfect to demonstrate distress. In fact, as beautiful as she was, she looked just like a porcelain doll.

Now that he was closer, Sesshomaru realized that her words were calling out to him. This must have been the reason they called her a temptress, but her sound was not alluring to the stoic demon. Her beauty was pitiful, clearly a curse. Entirely unimpressed and slightly angry with his previous interest, the demon foolishly allowed an arrogant huff to escape his lips. The girl's eyes immediately flicked up in Sesshomaru's direction as though she were looking straight at him. Sesshomaru was sure he was still well hidden, but he knew the girl was now aware of his presence. Her song became more persistent.

_Rescue me, my prince,_

_It's been so long since I have felt you._

_I have been calling for you always._

_What is this maiden left to do?_

_Rescue me, my prince_

_Take these lips I wish to give you._

_As I have nothing else, I'll please you._

_Just don't leave me here alone..._

Sesshomaru immediately turned around and walked the other way, forcing his thirst to leave his mind. The temptress preoccupied much of his mind now, ignoring the small bit he used to navigate. How was it that she killed these men? And why was she crying? Was her true allure pity? The silent tears that left her face unaffected were simply dazzling. A perfect princess alone in the forest, calling men to their deaths...something didn't make sense.

Sesshomaru found another path to the river a greater distance from the cascading waterfall and stooped to drink. He could see the girl still sprawled out on her boulder. She hadn't once stopped singing, though her earnest had subdued somewhat as she realized he had no intentions of coming closer. The girl had reason to be anxious however, for Sesshomaru's curiosity was unfulfilled. The next day he returned to her.

The girl was still in the same awful position; it was clear she hadn't moved all night. Her tune was so soft Sesshomaru felt as though she were trying to tease him. His ears seemed constantly engulfed in her song, but the power was stronger when she was aware of him. Sesshomaru purposefully snapped a twig and waited to hear her sing once more. Her words were indecipherable until she detected his presence, and suddenly what had sounded like delirious humming became another piteous song.

_Rescue me, my prince,_

_For your sweet salvation, take my love._

_This parched throat will sing for water,_

_I will be your faithful dove._

_Rescue me, my prince,_

_I wish to slave for you, sweet darling._

_Take this body, treat it softly._

_Please, don't leave me here alone._

Sesshomaru emerged from the thick shrubbery, and the girl's blinding eyes immediately bound his. He watched as the girl slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving his. She coughed miserably and glanced down at the water longingly before hoisting her long hair, which had been dangling in the water, up to her lips. She sucked her hair dry of the precious liquid and drew in a deep breath, waiting patiently. Sesshomaru continued to observe the soft girl.

"What do you want of me?" he asked.

"I want you to rescue me," the girl replied. "I am Hina, the water doll."

"A temptress," Sesshomaru mused.

"No," Hina said desperately. "Don't believe what they say. Listen to my voice, see this face. I'm cursed." Something in Sesshomaru's mind clicked, and he scanned the rushing waterfall beside the girl.

"You're bound to this place?"

"This boulder," Hina explained. "Only a man can remove me from it." Sesshomaru had been correct. This woman's curse was the cause of the many deaths, but she herself did no such harm. It was man's lust that sent him into the powerful river toward her, only to be swept away by the speeding current.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru muttered. His curiosity now fulfilled, he turned to leave. The girl started.

"Please don't leave me!" she begged, the tears in her eyes resuming their flow. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and glanced over at the girl. Her perfect face seemed ready to crack.

"I have nothing to gain from such a treacherous endeavor," Sesshomaru said firmly. He used "treacherous" simply for effect. The waterfall really did not concern him.

"You are a demon, are you not?" Hina said, her voice unable to emit desperation. "The river should be no obstacle for you. Not for the great Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's arrogance inhibited the rescue. He certainly did enjoy his name leaving her lips as it had, with adoration, but he took no pleasure in heroic endeavors. Not when he had nothing to gain. The words of the song then returned to him.

"All I have is-"

"I do not want it," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I've been here my whole life," Hina said, her voice melodic in simple speech. "I promise I'm untouched."

"That was never in question."

"What must I do to persuade you, Lord Sesshomaru?" A girl that had been bound to a boulder all her life would have nothing but her virginity to give. Her susohiki might fetch a nice profit, but what would he do with the payment? He certainly had no use for another ward...another slave, perhaps. Jaken had no bragging rights. With brief contemplation, Sesshomaru expected many possibilities could come from taking possession of a willing temptress. He also expected another mouth to feed, more whining, and...an eager young girl to dote on him hand and foot. Hadn't she said she longed to slave for him?

"How do you know who I am?"

"You've been near here," Hina replied. "So has everyone else. I hear rumors. Your silver hair, golden eyes, your powerful aura...it's unmistakable." Sesshomaru took this into account as well.

"And if the spell is broken?" he asked.

"You need only accept my offering," the girl whispered reluctantly. "You don't...have to keep me."

"And if the spell is broken?" the demon lord pressed. He would have no use for an ugly doll.

"I will be released from this place," Hina replied. "Nothing else." Sesshomaru turned on his heels and vanished within the dark forest. Hina, feeling confused and abandoned once more, collapsed in a defeated heap on the boulder and began to hum, hoping that the great demon might come back to her.

The next day, Hina had been resting quietly, humming her sorrowful song, when a clawed finger stroked her chin. Startled, Hina sat up abruptly before releasing a sigh of relief. It was Sesshomaru. He stood strong against the rushing current and spring breeze. Hina lifted a small hand to Sesshomaru's cheek, and dangled her body over the boulder to kiss his forehead. She stared into his eyes, purely fascinated by the feeling of his flesh, the sound of his breath, his hair moving in the wind. Because of her innocence, Sesshomaru allowed this but made sure the kiss did not linger. Forcing her away from him, he climbed atop the boulder and sat down beside Hina, who reached for her obi. He stopped her, producing a large, shiny, reddish-yellow apple from his haori sleeve. Hina frowned at it.

"It's food," Sesshomaru explained, irritated. Hina continued to stare at it as though she had never heard of the word. She traced its smooth skin with her long index finger, captivated by its color. Sesshomaru quickly cut a small piece from the apple with his claw and shoved the bite into her mouth. Hina began to chew it, her face growing brighter with each passing second.

"Is it for me?" she asked eagerly. Sesshomaru held it out to her, and she took it, slurping the dripping juice from its fleshy part. "I've never been given a gift before." Sesshomaru's gaze at last rested on the girl as she tore into the apple with a ravenous appetite.

"It's so delicious!" she mumbled, licking her lips. He had never seen so much emotion from the girl.

"You won't talk this much?" Sesshomaru asked. Hina shook her head insistently.

"Not if you don't want me to," she whispered. She continued eating her apple silently while Sesshomaru watched her, amused. As she neared the core, the dog lord reached for his obi and began to untie it. He liked that it didn't take much to keep her quiet. That was the final test. Though Hina would no longer be bound to this boulder, she would always be bound to him.

**A/N: one shots are often difficult for me...hope I did alright :)**


End file.
